


Gray and Dull

by hernameisgeorge



Series: You're My Favorite Color [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisgeorge/pseuds/hernameisgeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wants to find his soulmate by himself. Too bad he has meddling sisters.</p><p>A soulmate AU where you don't see color until you meet your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray and Dull

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: “baby you light up my world (like nobody else)”
> 
> Yay, more soulmates.
> 
> So here's the deal. This is not the sequel i was referring to; this is just a companion piece from derek's point of view. The sequel is still happening, but i wanted to do this first.
> 
> Please Excuse My Dumb Ass Side-Ships.

Derek Hale's wardrobe consists mainly of dark, neutral colors. If you ask him, he'll say it's because that makes it harder to end up with clothes that clash.

If you ask Laura, she'll say it's so that his outfit always matches his soul.

If you ask Cora, she'll just say it because he's boring. He likes Cora best.

But Lydia and Isaac have been invading their family dinners, so he doesn't like either of his sisters. Right now, Uncle Peter is his favorite relative. And nobody likes Peter.

So he's a little bitter. He doesn't like to admit it, but he wants a soulmate. He wants to meet that one person the universe decided he's perfectly suited to be with.

The Hale family has a tendency to find their soulmates early, so needless to say it's a bit worrying that Derek is nearly thirty and hasn't met his yet.

Also soulmate bonds have a success rate of eighty-three percent and after the hand he's been dealt, Derek needs those odds.

He wants to meet his soulmate, but he wants to do it on his terms. He doesn't want Laura setting him up with Scott's loser friend.

She brings it up at family dinner, which they should really start calling family-minus-Peter-plus-soulmates dinner.

"Hey, Derek, you remember Scott McCall, right?" she says.

He grunts noncommittally. He does remember Scott, but if he tells Laura that he actually remembers the people she introduces him to at those werewolf activism rallies, then she'll keep doing it, and he can't have that. Plus his mouth is full of potatoes.

She waves her fork around casually. Too casually. "His friend Stiles is single, and he's your type."

"Stiles Stilinski is a pitiful excuse for a human being," Cora says brightly. "You'll love him."

"No," he says after he swallows.

"It's just dinner," Cora says. “And if it goes badly, you never have to see him again."

"I won't have to see him in the first place," Derek says, "because I'm not going."

But since the universe hates him, that's exactly where he finds himself, dressed in a shirt that his sisters tell him is green, Laura attempting to literally push him all the way to the table.

"No, Laura, I already told you I don't want to meet this guy." He digs his heels into the floor.

"Too bad," Laura says, shoving him harder. "Besides, Cora and I agreed that if you go on this date, the next family dinner will be just the three of us."

Resigning himself to his fate, he looks around the restaurant. "Which one is he, anyway?"

Laura peeks around him. "Over there, in the pink shirt."

"Right, because that's so incredibly helpful."

She sighs and points.

Derek follows her finger and freezes.

Because Stiles Stilinski is staring back at them and his shirt is pink.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahah, i did it again.
> 
> Sequel’s on the way.
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](http://crispymotherwerewolf.tumblr.com) and, i dunno, tell me what you had for breakfast this morning. Go on, i want to know.


End file.
